Kol and Hope
The family relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the tribrid, Hope Mikaelson. Kol is Hope's paternal uncle and helped protect her from Finn, who wanted to kill his niece, so Dahlia wouldn't come. In the fifth season, it is shown that Hope kept in touch with Kol via phone call and video chat, and still have a close relationship. Kol even refers to Hope as his “favorite niece” despite being his only niece. Kol also understands Hope’s frustration about being away from their family, especially from Klaus. They are known as "Kope" by fans. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In The Devil is Damned, Kol finds out that Klaus' daughter is still alive and was involved in his family secret. He decided to protect Hope from Finn. Later, they thought about how to stop Finn and in a discussion with Rebekah, Kol said to her, "Three hundred miles away from the niece he's trying to nap". Rebekah smiled proudly at her brother as she realized he wants to help them protect Hope. After Hope was saved, Klaus thanked Kol shortly before his death for helping to protect his daughter. Season Four In Haunter of Ruins, they meet each other for the first time. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Kol, upon being reminded that Davina can be unlinked using one of his mother's old spells, goes to Hope for help. At first, Hope is apprehensive to work with Kol due to him being a "stranger". He states that he is family, to which she questions why he went away then. Kol states that he was sad, and didn't want to make everyone he loved sad as well. Kol then tells Hope that Davina is trapped by the Hollow, and that is why he needs her to do the spell. Hope questions if Kol loves Davina, to which he responds yes, just like Hayley loves Elijah. He also comments on how well-adjusted she is to everything. Hope then completes the spell and unlinks Davina from the Hollow. Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, Kol and Hope remain in touch. Apparently, they have a friendly and trusting relationship, Kol gives her advice on her life and affectionately calls her my little nerd and his favorite niece. Quotes Season Four :Kol: "Hey, buddy." :Hope: "Are my mom and dad back?" :Kol: "Not quite. Hey, do you know what I used to do when I was bored at your age... magic." :Hope: "I'm not supposed to do magic with strangers." :Kol: "What? I'm family." :Hope: "So why did you go away?" :Kol: "I went away because I was sad, and I thought I would never be happy again, and I didn't want to make everybody that I loved around me sad too." :Hope: "If I untie this knot, your girlfriend will be free from the Hollow?" :Kol: "I hope so." :Hope: "And you really love her?" :Kol: "Yes. Like your mom loves..." :Hope: "Uncle Elijah." :Kol: "You are miraculously well-adjusted." :-- A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken Trivia * Kol called Hope his niece in The Devil is Damned. * Both have been made unable to use their magic; Kol by the transformation into a vampire, and Hope by the bracelet which Davina enchanted, however, she can take the bracelet off at will, while Kol can't access magic at all. * They have remained in close contact since being forced to separate due to the Hollow. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship